New Favorite Holiday
by VolleyballWeaboo
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot. In which we learn how Halldora obtains her cross hairpin. (Contains Fem!Norway and DenNor)


**Hello Everyone. I haven't posted anything in so long. So it's Valentine's Day over here and I thought write a quick cute little one-shot. So here is a DenNor one-shot of how Fem!Norway got her cross hair pin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Denmark or Norway. Though, two of the characters are my oc's**

* * *

The battle had started three weeks ago. Three weeks of no sleep or rest. Three weeks of pain, stress, and uneasiness. It is times like this when I just want to be able to fall asleep and not have to worry about being in charge. But, for now my wish is shortly granted as it is time for the Christian holiday of Christmas. My land had been slowly adopting this religion in some areas and both armies have agreed to stall the battle for two days time only. It finally gives me time to just sit down, listen to the ocean, and close my eyes for in what seems like forever.

"Norge, the men want you back at camp. The thrill of battle is getting to them again. It doesn't help that the Danes are just as battle-crazed. They want to start planning our next attack even while we have our break," Malena, one of my best archers came to inform me.

With a long sigh I reply, "Alright, tell them I will be back soon." She nods as I run a hand through my long hair to get it out of my face. The wind is always a problem with my hair, but it is always cold when I pull it up. The problems of being female.

"Anulv and I will try to stall them as long as we can. We know that you have not gotten single minute of sleep for all of this terrible war," she replied with another nod as she turned and walked back into the direction of smoke rising from our campsite. I guess instead of sulking, I should be grateful that there are some people that understand the stress of battle.

I took a deep breath and turned my gaze back to sea that I was viewing from the cliff I was perched on. I need more moments like this where I can just admire the glistening waves crashing against the rocks below me. Today was especially beautiful because for in what seemed like a year, the snow had stopped falling and the sun had come out to peek behind the stray clouds in the once grey sky. With a final sigh, I close my eyes as I lean back onto the grass with legs dangling over the side of the cliff. I can finally get some re-

"Hey Norge! What are you doing up here?," I hear an all too happy voice boom from behind me. I quickly sit up, almost losing my balance and plummet down into the ocean. Quickly I grasp at the grass to ensure my safety as I shift my body to see that foolish smiling Dane, Denmark.

"Idiot," I mutter as he walks closer with his smiling never wavering, only growing wider. How could a person always be so happy, even if they were a mindless idiot?

"Oh, don't be mean, Hallie. I just came looking for you and thought that you would be here. You really love the ocean and quietness don't you?," he replies as he plops down and sits in front of me.

"Well, it was quiet until you decided to come and wreck it with your loud voice. Also, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hallie," I reply, narrowing my eyes at him. His response is just a cheeky grin and a wink. I almost felt the corners of my mouth twitch up.

"You do know that everyone back at camp is waiting for you, don't you? I don't think that Malena and Anulv can stall them any longer. I offered my plan for battle but your soldiers refused to accept anything you hadn't approved yet," he said scooted closer to me but very slowly and in fourths of an inch a time.

"Well, should be grateful that they are even trying. Also, why should my men listen to any plan I don't approve. For all I know you could want to charge straight into battle and just hope you won't be stabbed and killed," I retort in a monotone voice. A gust of wind, suddenly picks up as my hair blows directly into my face, resulting in me having to annoyingly brush it out of my eyes. Then, Matthias had a brief look of remembrance on his face as he tried to fish something out of his pocket. His eyes lightened up as he pulled out his clenched fist which prevented me from seeing what he was holding

"Okay, Norge hold out your hand," he commands out of nowhere. I raise my brows narrowing my eyes slightly, refusing to put out my hand.

With my obvious reluctance, he sighs and pleads, "Come on Norge, don't you trust me? I thought we were allies in this battle. Have at least a little faith in me." That's when he did the unmentionable. He pulled the puppy dog eyes. If you knew me or saw me, you would definitely not think of my as the type who would fall for it. And I am not. There is just something about the way Denmark does it. Plus, he won't stop or give in until I comply. Stubborn fool.

"Fine, you aren't going to give up if I don't anyways," I say as I lay out palm. His goofy grin returns and he takes hold of my hand and I feel a light weight drop onto my palm. I glance down at my hand and my eyes widen a little as I see a gold-tinted hairpin in the shape of a cross. I then look back up to Denmark and he just keeps on smiling.

"I noticed that you are always having to push you hair out of your face and that it has become a problem in battle too. So, I took matters in my own hands and made it for you. You don't know how long I was waiting to give it to you. Took me two weeks to make while we weren't fighting," he explained as I kept my gaze on the pin as it shined against the sunlight. It was so well carved and smooth. Maybe this idiot is more talented than I assumed.

Suddenly the hairpin was plucked out of my hand as Matthias brushed hair out of the left side of my face and clipped it into place. I didn't even mind that he was invading my space tremendously.

"Thank you," I quietly thank as my hand goes up to touch the pin. I feel the corners of my lips curl up very slightly. Denmark just smiles and embraces me in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Norge," he replies as I hesitantly bring my arms up to hug him back. After we separate, I lightly peck his cheek then stand up and start walking to the camp waiting for me. He comes back to his senses, runs up to me, and pouts for me leaving him there. I know we thought the same thing as we walked back together, Christmas is our new favorite holiday. And as another gust of wind picked up, I didn't need to brush my hair back again.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. I enjoyed writing it and sorry if I'm a horrible author. I'm still trying though. Hooray for persistence! Reviews would be great! Thank You!**


End file.
